


Sweet child

by Darkspirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e26 Ocean Gem, Episode: s01e49 Jailbreak, Episode: s03e15 Alone At Sea, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Lapis' life was grey as her chances to be free, then Steven came and everything changed.Inspired by the song 'I know I'm a wolf' from Young Heretics.





	Sweet child

_My sweet child,_

_my life has been a storm_

_of great pain._

_But you,_

_like an angel from the sky,_

_have saved me._

_Despite all of my rage_

_and hurting you lots of times,_

_you didn’t give up_

_nor looked at me with disgust._

_So, trust me,_

_you’ll be safe under my wings._

_Sweet child,_

_how can you love a rotten soul_

_like this?_

_Monster and witch,_

_you’re gonna hear horrible things_

_about me._

_Yes,_

_powerful I am,_

_but it scares me so much_

_knowing that someday_

_my demons at you could snap._

_You are my anchor_

_always keeping me sane._

_Cheerful and bold,_

_full of light and faith._

_That’s why I’ll work hard to keep you…_

_SAFE!!_

_So, child,_

_how can I find goodness_

_in me?_

_I really wish I could smile_

_unafraid._


End file.
